worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zentran Battle Suit
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The Zentradi under the control of the Mardook forces made use of familiar yet advanced Zentradi vehicles. Descended from the Nousjadeul-Ger, the Zentradi Powered Suit is a new battle suit armed with a plasma cannon (mounted on the top rear torso) and a large impact cannon (mounted forward in the center chassis). The Powered Suit has very large engines and it has been suggested the suit is designed for high mobility in space. These powered suits were seen extensively during the Mardook Invasion in 2092. Model Type - Zentran Battle Suit Class - Combat Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 570 Arms - 190 Hands - 80 Legs - 290 Feet - 120 Main Thrusters - 200 Head - 150 Impact Cannon - 100 Plasma Cannon - 190 Note - The head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to strike Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 96kph Leaping - 20m Thruster assisted Flying - Mach 1 at 10km, Mach 2.5 at 30km+, Mach 12 in space Range - Unlimited in atmosphere, 2000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 15.4m Length - 7.3m Width - 10.9m Weight - 38 tons PS - Robotic 50 Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - Reaction engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Plasma Beam Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 6d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Impact Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilot attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite plus the following: +10% to piloting rolls Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG